Click One-Shots
by TWDGFan828
Summary: A few One-Shots with Clementine and Nick. Clem & Nick (Click)
1. Rifle Lesson

Nick was teaching Clementine how to shoot a rifle, Pete was supposed to show her but, he was busy and told Nick to teach her.

Nick had shitty aim but, surprisingly was a good teacher. She held up the rifle, the way Nick taught her and pulled the trigger.

She fell to the ground and dropped the rifle. Nick couldn't help it and started laughing.

"Thanks, jerk." Clementine said

Nick stopped laughing and Clementine rolled her eyes "can we stop now?"

"No, Clem you gonna learn." Nick said

"Fine…" Clementine sighed

 _-A few minutes later -_

She didn't hit anything and couldn't shoot a rifle properly yet but, Nick was surprised. She was listening to him and was a fast learner.

"That's enough for today...we will do this again tomorrow…" Nick said

They were heading back and Clementine smiled at Nick who was looking at the trees.

He was good with a rifle but, had bad aim. And he wouldn't admit it but, he is an animal lover. From what she heard from Pete, he couldn't shoot a deer.

They were almost at the cabin and Clementine had one thought in her mind.

This was a good rifle lesson


	2. Flowers For You

Clementine finds Nick on the couch and Nick notices her "Oh...hey Clem…"

"Hi Nick…"

Nick looks at the flowers on her head "Those look nice…"

"Thanks...Sarah showed me how to make flower crowns."

Nick gives her a smile and Clementine smiles back. She walked towards him, a flower crown behind her back, a blue one to match his eyes. She is now in front of him, she grabs his hat and throws it on the couch.

Nick was about to say something but, Clementine quickly puts the flower crown on his head.

"What the…"

Nick puts his hands on his head, he feels flowers on his head.

Clementine smiled "It's a flower crown...I made it for you…"

Nick didn't want flowers on his head but, he didn't want to rip them off and hurt the little girl's feelings. So, he left them on and smiled at her.

"Thanks Clem…"


	3. Hugs

Clementine was in the room, she shared with Sarah. She was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking.

She given hugs to Lee, Luke, Kenny, even Sarah. But, she hasn't given one to Nick yet.

She smiles and gets up off the bed, she goes out of the room and down the stairs.

* * *

She goes in the kitchen and closed the door. Nick walks in from the other door, he was back from hunting.

"Hey Clem…" He said this while putting his rifle on the table.

He turns around and Clementine walks towards him. She hugs him and he tenses up at first but then, hugs her back.

She stops hugging him and he goes down to her level "why did you hug me?"

She doesn't answer instead she hugs him again and puts her arms around his neck. She stops hugging him again and looks in his eyes.

"For being a good friend."

He smiles at her "Thanks Clem…"


	4. We Miss Them

Nick was sad, it's been a month since his mother died and he missed her a lot.

Nick had his hat over his eyes, he had been crying "mom…"

Clementine was in her room, crying. It's been 2 years since Lee died and she missed him.

"Lee...I miss you…"

" _I know...sweet pea…"_

Nick was standing on the stairs and he saw Clementine and Sarah's room, he decided to check on Clem since he hadn't seen her all day. She had been in her room for a while, he was worried about her.

Nick knocked on her door "Clem?"

"W-who is it?"

"I-It's Nick…" he rubbed the back of his neck as he said this.

Clementine opened the door, she was rubbing her eyes. Nick noticed that she had been crying.

"You can come in…" she said

Clementine walked back into the room and sat on the bed. Nick walked in and closed the door. He sat on the bed too, next to Clementine.

"Are you okay...Clem?"

"Not really...you okay?"

"No...I-I'm not okay…" he said, he sounded very sad.

Clementine nods her head and it was silent for a few seconds.

"...I miss Lee…"

"I know how you feel...I-I miss my mom too…"

Clementine looked at him and then hugged him. A few tears fell from Nick's eyes, they were both crying now. Nick wrapped his arms around Clementine.


	5. I'm sorry

Clementine had Nick's hat and was running. Nick was chasing after her, trying to get it back. Clementine had slipped and almost fell down the stairs but, Nick grabbed her in time.

But not wasn't worried, he was upset and angry.

"Clementine, what the hell were you thinking!"

Clementine tried to say something but, Nick didn't let her talk.

"You could of fell down the stairs and seriously hurt yourself!"

Clementine felt really bad and couldn't help it, she started to cry.

"Clem, do you understand! You could of…"

Nick noticed her crying and he felt terrible, he didn't like to make Clem or Sarah cry.

"Clem...I-I…"

She ran away, still crying.

"Clementine...come back, I didn't mean it!"

Nick looked everywhere but, he couldn't find Clementine. He looked in her room, under the bed, in the bathroom closet, everywhere but, he couldn't find her.

But, there is one place he hasn't looked.

The shed

Nick went to the shed and opened the doors.

There was Clementine, in a dark corner, with her legs to her chest, and she was crying.

Nick was saddened to see her like this, he didn't mean to make her cry.

"Clem…"

"Go away…" she said

He walked up to her and went to her level "please, listen to me." She looked at him and he saw her tears.

"Clem...I-I'm sorry...I really am...I didn't mean to make you cry, I was just so upset. You could of got really hurt but, I shouldn't of yelled at you...I am really sorry…"

Clementine rubbed her eyes and wiped away her tears, she smiled at him "Nick... It's ok...I forgive you…"

"R-really?"

Clementine nods her head and hugs Nick, he smiles.


	6. Teddy Bear

Nick couldn't help but, noticed that Clementine was sad. He was about to ask what was wrong until Luke walked up to him.

"Nick come on…"

Nick and Luke were looking out on a supplies run. Nick nods his head and follows Luke.

* * *

Nick and Luke were looking in a store. They were looking around and Nick saw something so, he walked towards it.

It was a medium sized teddy bear with a purple ribbon around it's neck. Nick smiled and picked it up, he thought it would cheer up Clementine.

"Nick, you ready to go?"

Nick put the teddy bear in his backpack and ran over to Luke. They left and started to head back.

* * *

They got back to the cabin and put the supplies on the kitchen table.

"We're back!" Luke said

Luke went off to do something and Nick grabbed the teddy bear out of the backpack.

He headed up stairs and was standing in front of Sarah's and Clementine's bedroom door. He knocked on the door and had the teddy bear behind his back.

"Clem?"

"Who is it?"

She sounded like she has been crying, for a while.

"It's Nick...can I come in?"

"...sure…"

Nick walks in and see Clementine sitting up on the bed, rubbing her eyes. He gets to her level and looks at her.

"Are you okay?"

"...N-no…"

"I thought this might cheer you up…"

Nick takes the teddy bear from behind his back and gives it to Clementine.

She smiles and hugs the teddy bear "Thanks Nick…"

"Feel better?"

Clementine nods her head and hugs the teddy bear, tightly.


	7. Nightmare

Clementine jumps up from her bed, she had some tears in her eyes, she just had a bad nightmare.

She looks over at Sarah, she was sound asleep, Clementine didn't want to bother her. Luke was on watch and she didn't want to bother him either.

So, she decides to go to Nick's room. She grabs her teddy bear and heads to his room. She opens his door, quietly and gets in his bed.

She is under the blankets and Nick feels something moving in his bed "what the…?"

He moves the blankets and sees Clementine there in a ball, hugging her teddy bear.

"Clem?"

She looks up at him and he sees the tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nick, can I sleep in here?"

"Ok but, kid...you gonna tell me what's wrong first."

Clementine nods her head "I had a nightmare and I can't sleep…"

"It's okay…" Nick said

Clementine puts her teddy bear on the pillow and hugs Nick. He just smiles and hugs her back.

"Goodnight Nick…"

"Night Clem…"


End file.
